I will save you
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Atemu is thecrowned prince of Egypt but wishes to be nothing more than a normal boy. He sneaks out of the palace gates oone night and meets a set of twins Max and Maci, but maci is set to be killd because there is a no twins rule in the city. Can he help?
1. Chapter 1

This is my fifth new story this week but out of all of them this is my favorite hehe. Well anyway hope you guys like it.

I do not own Yugioh or its characters!

* * *

><p>Atemu poked his head out of his door to see no guards in the hallway. He took his chance and snuck out of his room and down the hall. 'Okay the ghost is clear so far, if I can only make it past Seto…"<p>

"Make it past me for what?" The voice made Atemu jump, but he mentally cursed and looked at the man.

"Oh hey Seto, just going out for a walk see ya later" Seto shook his head and walked away but paused to look back for a minute with a smirk. "Oh and Atemu, if you get hurt or kidnapped while your outside of the palace gates I will be the first to kill you" Atemu smiled at Seto before turning to hurry down the hall.

He finally reached the stables and retrieved his horse, "Hello Ami, are you ready for a ride?" he said as he mounted her. She whinnied in response and Atemu kicked her into a trot.

It defiantly wasn't the first time he had stuck out of the palace gates. In fact this was the fifth time he's done it in two months, and he hasn't been caught once. Well he just got caught by Seto but he wouldn't tell anyone where he was unless they asked him. It bothered him how Seto wasn't permitted to lie to the pharaoh or the council members or him in that matter but he was allowed to lie to anyone else. Maybe it didn't bother him it just confused him in a way.

In another thirty minutes he was riding through the town. He had pulled his hood up on his cloak to hide his tri-colored hair since everyone knew him as having it.

All the markets were either closed or just being opened at this time in the morning. He remembered when he used to come here with his father on business but of course now he was sent by himself in some situations and others he was left at the palace while his father came by himself.

He road for a few minutes before the sound of crying reached his ears. He got off his hoarse and walked closer to where the sound was coming from. Two kids were sitting in a small allyway, one was crying and the other was trying to comfort the one that was crying. Atemu had to strain to hear what they were saying but he heard them all right.

"Maci come on no need to cry" one of them said. "No need to cry Max! I have to die because the pharaoh doesn't allow twins in the city, and father picked you because you can inherit our family's wealth!" MAci yelled at her twin brother before she started to cry again. "I know Maci, but you still have until our tenth birthday before it happens" Max said, while hugging his sister. Maci nodded and returned the hug.

Atemu walked back over to his horse with millions of things running through his head. 'My father doesn't allow twins in the city? But why doesn't he? It just makes no sense to at all.

Soemone tapped him on the shoulder so he turned around to see who it was. Standing in front of him was a young boy with honey brown eyes, blond hair, and a large smile on his face. "Hey dar' mister, but have you seen my friend? He's really short with spikey tri-colored hair" he said. Atemu shook his head and the other boy nodded. Atemu turned around to get back on his hoarse but he heard another boy yelling so he turned back around to see someone running up to them.

"Hey Joey! I thought I told you to wait for me by the fruit stand" so called Joey nodded and nervously laughed. "I know Yug' I just asked him if he had seen ya, I had been waiting for like a hour" Joey said. Yugi shook his head before looking up at Atemu. "Who's this Joey?" yugi asked looking up at Atemu. Joey shrugged and rubbed the back of his head while giggling, "I don't know Yug' just some dude I asked if he had seen you" Yugi nodded and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Yugi Motou" Atemu shook his hand and smiled, "I'm uh, Amen" he said uneasily. Yugi nodded and took his hand away, as he did Atemu noticed the shackles on his feet. Come to think of it Joey had them to, 'that means they're slaves' Atemu thought. "Well bye now, Yugi said with a smile."

"Yea bye" Joey said as they ran off. "YUGI!, JOEY!" atemu looked up to see a huge black haired man, wearing a sand colored robe, and holding a whip standing in front of the two boys. "Yugi! Joey! I thought I told you two that you were not permitted of the slave grounds!" the boys nodded and shook as the man stared them down. "yes…yes Laxin but we…we….were st..starving" Joey stuttered out, Yugi nodded and looked down at his feet. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Atemu looked up from his horse just in time to see Laxin hit Yugi so hard it sent him flying backwards. He landed at Atemu's feet.

"And you…." He started to say to Joey but he was interrupted. "LAXIN!" Atemu yelled, he was past angrey he was furious. "And you do you think you are? Hmmmm" the man said, Atemu walked over to him and put his hood down, reviealing his crown. Laxin and Joey gasped as he was revealed to be the crowned prince. "b..but you..you are…" "Atemu Sennen, the crowned prince of Egypt." Laxin tunred and started running away. Atemu just laughed and pulled his hood back up. "he..hey how are you the..the prince?" Atemu smiled and gathered an unconscious Yugi into his arms. "Well my father is the pharaoh, now come on so I get Yugi here some medical attention"

Joey nodded and climbed on the back of the horse.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it :) I know it's a little 'scratchy' but i'll fix that :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Atemu brought Yugi and Joey back to the palace. The second they entered the gates, all the council members came running up to him. "My prince are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" Atemu shook his head and got off the horse. "I am fine but Yugi got knocked unconscious and I wanted Isis to look over him" Said women nodded and took the small boy out of Atemu's arms. "Joey you can go with him if you wish" Joey nodded and ran off to catch up to Isis.<p>

"Atemu You know we do not approve of you bringing slaves into the palace." Mahad scoled him. " Yes I know but I watched their owner whip him and beat him until he fell unconscious so I picked him and jis friend up and brought them here. Plus the slaver owners know there is no physical contact allowed between them and their slaves" The rest of the council members nodded and walked off all except for Seto.

Atemu took the time to ask his cousin the question that has been burning in his head since he road back. "Um Seto, is there a no twin rule in the city? Because I met these twins Maci and Max and Maci has to die because her father said there was a no twin rule in the city. Is there a no twin rule?" Seto stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded and turned to Atemu. "But why? We don't have the right to kill innocent children" Seto nodded and continued walking. "Exactly, just like those assassins didn't have the right to kill your twin brother" Atemu stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean, I never had a twin brother" Seto shook his head and looked at the confused prince. Damn, he shouldn't have told him. He swore not to tell Atemu about Yami until the pharaoh approved of it!

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Sorry it's short<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

Atemu ran to catch up with Seto and grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me!" he said with a cold voice. Seto turned around and stared at Atemu, "Look Atemu I wasn't supposed to tell you unless you father said so" he said and jerked his arm away. "Fine!" The prince said before he ran toward the palace, he was going to find out about his twin brother.

He ran all the way into the throne room and stood in front of his father with a very pissed off look on his face. "What can I do for you my son?" Atemu stared at him for a few more minutes until he laned over the chair putting his hands on the arm reasts on either side. "Why didn't you tell me about my twin brother, Father?" he hissed. Aknamkaden's eyes widened for a second before he stood up pushing his son backwards. "Who told you about him?" Atemu shook his head. "IT doesn't matter who told me. It's the fact that they did not you!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Aknamkaden rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed. "Look son I didn't tell you about your brother, or Yami Atem was his name Because he died when you two were only five years old. I wanted you to forget about him. You cryed so much when he was killed, I didn't want it to scar you, so I didn't remind you of him." Atemu looked at him father, finally understanding why. "But…but father I want to remember him now. Can you ummm….. tell me about him?" Akanmkaden smiled and motioned for his son to follow him. "Well son when you were only two you would always make sure he was okay, and when you were four it was like you were joined at the hip. You didn't find you without Yami." Aknamkaden started chuckling. "You know he didn't call you Atemu or brother. He called you Ate' I don't know how he came up with it." Atemu stared at him father for a few seconds with a sad expression. "Father where was he buried?" Aknamkaden smiled and opened the door to his chambers. "He was buried in the temple, but let me show you a picture of him first." Atemu smiled and took the picture from his father.

-Line-

Haha I'm evil for cutting it off here, but you kinda already know what he looks like. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

This is my fifth new story this week but out of all of them this is my favorite hehe. Well anyway hope you guys like it.

I do not own Yugioh or its characters!

Atemu poked his head out of his door to see no guards in the hallway. He took his chance and snuck out of his room and down the hall. 'Okay the ghost is clear so far, if I can only make it past Seto…"

"Make it past me for what?" The voice made Atemu jump, but he mentally cursed and looked at the man.

"Oh hey Seto, just going out for a walk see ya later" Seto shook his head and walked away but paused to look back for a minute with a smirk. "Oh and Atemu, if you get hurt or kidnapped while your outside of the palace gates I will be the first to kill you" Atemu smiled at Seto before turning to hurry down the hall.

He finally reached the stables and retrieved his horse, "Hello Ami, are you ready for a ride?" he said as he mounted her. She whinnied in response and Atemu kicked her into a trot.

It defiantly wasn't the first time he had stuck out of the palace gates. In fact this was the fifth time he's done it in two months, and he hasn't been caught once. Well he just got caught by Seto but he wouldn't tell anyone where he was unless they asked him. It bothered him how Seto wasn't permitted to lie to the pharaoh or the council members or him in that matter but he was allowed to lie to anyone else. Maybe it didn't bother him it just confused him in a way.

In another thirty minutes he was riding through the town. He had pulled his hood up on his cloak to hide his tri-colored hair since everyone knew him as having it.

All the markets were either closed or just being opened at this time in the morning. He remembered when he used to come here with his father on business but of course now he was sent by himself in some situations and others he was left at the palace while his father came by himself.

He road for a few minutes before the sound of crying reached his ears. He got off his hoarse and walked closer to where the sound was coming from. Two kids were sitting in a small allyway, one was crying and the other was trying to comfort the one that was crying. Atemu had to strain to hear what they were saying but he heard them all right.

"Maci come on no need to cry" one of them said. "No need to cry Max! I have to die because the pharaoh doesn't allow twins in the city, and father picked you because you can inherit our family's wealth!" MAci yelled at her twin brother before she started to cry again. "I know Maci, but you still have until our tenth birthday before it happens" Max said, while hugging his sister. Maci nodded and returned the hug.

Atemu walked back over to his horse with millions of things running through his head. 'My father doesn't allow twins in the city? But why doesn't he? It just makes no sense to at all.

Soemone tapped him on the shoulder so he turned around to see who it was. Standing in front of him was a young boy with honey brown eyes, blond hair, and a large smile on his face. "Hey dar' mister, but have you seen my friend? He's really short with spikey tri-colored hair" he said. Atemu shook his head and the other boy nodded. Atemu turned around to get back on his hoarse but he heard another boy yelling so he turned back around to see someone running up to them.

"Hey Joey! I thought I told you to wait for me by the fruit stand" so called Joey nodded and nervously laughed. "I know Yug' I just asked him if he had seen ya, I had been waiting for like a hour" Joey said. Yugi shook his head before looking up at Atemu. "Who's this Joey?" yugi asked looking up at Atemu. Joey shrugged and rubbed the back of his head while giggling, "I don't know Yug' just some dude I asked if he had seen you" Yugi nodded and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Yugi Motou" Atemu shook his hand and smiled, "I'm uh, Amen" he said uneasily. Yugi nodded and took his hand away, as he did Atemu noticed the shackles on his feet. Come to think of it Joey had them to, 'that means they're slaves' Atemu thought. "Well bye now, Yugi said with a smile."

"Yea bye" Joey said as they ran off. "YUGI!, JOEY!" atemu looked up to see a huge black haired man, wearing a sand colored robe, and holding a whip standing in front of the two boys. "Yugi! Joey! I thought I told you two that you were not permitted of the slave grounds!" the boys nodded and shook as the man stared them down. "yes…yes Laxin but we…we….were st..starving" Joey stuttered out, Yugi nodded and looked down at his feet. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Atemu looked up from his horse just in time to see Laxin hit Yugi so hard it sent him flying backwards. He landed at Atemu's feet.

"And you…." He started to say to Joey but he was interrupted. "LAXIN!" Atemu yelled, he was past angrey he was furious. "And you do you think you are? Hmmmm" the man said, Atemu walked over to him and put his hood down, reviealing his crown. Laxin and Joey gasped as he was revealed to be the crowned prince. "b..but you..you are…" "Atemu Sennen, the crowned prince of Egypt." Laxin tunred and started running away. Atemu just laughed and pulled his hood back up. "he..hey how are you the..the prince?" Atemu smiled and gathered an unconscious Yugi into his arms. "Well my father is the pharaoh, now come on so I get Yugi here some medical attention"

Joey nodded and climbed on the back of the horse.

Hope you guys like it :) I know it's a little 'scratchy' but i'll fix that :)

Two

Two

I do not own Yugioh

Atemu brought Yugi and Joey back to the palace. The second they entered the gates, all the council members came running up to him. "My prince are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" Atemu shook his head and got off the horse. "I am fine but Yugi got knocked unconscious and I wanted Isis to look over him" Said women nodded and took the small boy out of Atemu's arms. "Joey you can go with him if you wish" Joey nodded and ran off to catch up to Isis.

"Atemu You know we do not approve of you bringing slaves into the palace." Mahad scoled him. " Yes I know but I watched their owner whip him and beat him until he fell unconscious so I picked him and jis friend up and brought them here. Plus the slaver owners know there is no physical contact allowed between them and their slaves" The rest of the council members nodded and walked off all except for Seto.

Atemu took the time to ask his cousin the question that has been burning in his head since he road back. "Um Seto, is there a no twin rule in the city? Because I met these twins Maci and Max and Maci has to die because her father said there was a no twin rule in the city. Is there a no twin rule?" Seto stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded and turned to Atemu. "But why? We don't have the right to kill innocent children" Seto nodded and continued walking. "Exactly, just like those assassins didn't have the right to kill your twin brother" Atemu stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean, I never had a twin brother" Seto shook his head and looked at the confused prince. Damn, he shouldn't have told him. He swore not to tell Atemu about Yami until the pharaoh approved of it!

Hope you like it! Sorry it's short

Three

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

Atemu ran to catch up with Seto and grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me!" he said with a cold voice. Seto turned around and stared at Atemu, "Look Atemu I wasn't supposed to tell you unless you father said so" he said and jerked his arm away. "Fine!" The prince said before he ran toward the palace, he was going to find out about his twin brother.

He ran all the way into the throne room and stood in front of his father with a very pissed off look on his face. "What can I do for you my son?" Atemu stared at him for a few more minutes until he laned over the chair putting his hands on the arm reasts on either side. "Why didn't you tell me about my twin brother, Father?" he hissed. Aknamkaden's eyes widened for a second before he stood up pushing his son backwards. "Who told you about him?" Atemu shook his head. "IT doesn't matter who told me. It's the fact that they did not you!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Aknamkaden rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed. "Look son I didn't tell you about your brother, or Yami Atem was his name Because he died when you two were only five years old. I wanted you to forget about him. You cryed so much when he was killed, I didn't want it to scar you, so I didn't remind you of him." Atemu looked at him father, finally understanding why. "But…but father I want to remember him now. Can you ummm….. tell me about him?" Akanmkaden smiled and motioned for his son to follow him. "Well son when you were only two you would always make sure he was okay, and when you were four it was like you were joined at the hip. You didn't find you without Yami." Aknamkaden started chuckling. "You know he didn't call you Atemu or brother. He called you Ate' I don't know how he came up with it." Atemu stared at him father for a few seconds with a sad expression. "Father where was he buried?" Aknamkaden smiled and opened the door to his chambers. "He was buried in the temple, but let me show you a picture of him first." Atemu smiled and took the picture from his father.

-Line-

Haha I'm evil for cutting it off here, but you kinda already know what he looks like. Review!

Five

-Line-

Atemu smiled at the five year old child in the picture. He looked just like he did at that age. He had the tri-colored hair just like him but his was tipped in a deep violet instead of crimson, his eyes were the same crimson color that Atemu's are and he too had on a crown.

Atemu felt a pang in his heart as he looked at the smiling carefree face of the child. 'How could they do that? Who would be so cruel as to kill an innocent child?' he thought. The more he thought about it the more enraged he became, until he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Ummm, Atemu was it? Well Yugi's awake, Seto sent me to tell you" Joey said. Atemu smiled and laid the picture down on his bed before he stood up and followed Joey back to the healing chambers.

-Line-

"Hey Atemu" Yugi said with a smile when he saw the prince move the curtain aside. "Hello Yugi, how are you feeling?" Atemu said as he sat down on the side of Yugi's bed. Yugi shrugged and pointed to his head where a bandage was wrapped all the way around it. "I could be better. But….why did you help us?" Atemu was caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean by that? I helped you because you don't deserve to be hit like that. Plus Laxin, is the slave owner that has validated our laws more than once." He said while standing up and smiling. "Well I'll get Seto to show you to your rooms, and then…"

"What! You're letting us stay here?" Joey and Yugi interrupted. Atemu allowed himself a small chuckle at their surprise before he nodded. "Yes, and I'll make sure the other slaves in Laxin's control get placed with more suitable owners" He said before he turned on his heel and left the room, his dark purple cape flying behind him.

-Line-

Joey looked at Yugi, who had a slight blush covering his cheeks. "You so like him!" Joey teased; Yugi shook his head crossing his arms. "I do not…even if he looks so good with that cape on and his sexy tanned skin, and….You made me do that!" Yugi shouted at Joey who laughed and sat down beside his friend. "Aww Yug' c'mon don't blame me for your emotions" Yugi shook his head and laid back down.

-Line-

Atemu smiled at what he heard Yugi say as he stood outside of the healing chambers. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to tell him I like him to" he said with a laugh as he walked away.

-Line-

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Five!

I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh

-Line-

Yugi sighed and laid his head back against the pillows in his bed. The prince had been so nice to him and Joey, but why? What had they done to deserve special treatment? He had been told his whole life that he wasn't worth anything. That he was a waste of space, but now he's lying in his own room, inside the palace.

A knock on the door brought Yugi out of his thoughts. "Come in" Yugi called, sitting up on his bed he crossed his legs. Joey poked his head in with a smile. "Hey Yug, uh….Atemu said he wishes to see us in the throne room so he can tell da' Pharaoh about Laxin" Joey said with a smile. Yugi nodded and stood up, stretching his slightly tired limbs before he followed Joey out of his chambers.  
>-Line-<p>

When the duo reached the throne room, they were surprised to see Laxin tied up and kneeling before the Pharaoh. Atemu caught site of their wide eyes and walked over to them. "Ah, come on Joey, Yugi. We need a witness to his actions" he said with a smirk on his face.

Joey and Yugi nodded absentmindedly and walked over to stand beside the throne. "Now, Let's get down to business. Laxin, we have reports of you using physical contact to punidh your slaves is this true?" The Pharaoh's boisterous voice sounded through the throne room.

Yugi watched as Laxin denied everything he was accused of, when the truth was he had done everything. Yugi traced the long scar on his ribs with the tip of his finger. It stung because It was fresh and he had to fight to hold back the tears. Apparently Atemu caught sight of this because he left his fathers side and walked over to yugi.

"Yugi, are you okay?" He asked, Yugi looked up into Atemu's crimson eyes before he sighed and pulled up his tunic. Atemu's eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the long scar on the side of Yugi's ribs.

"Father! I think this is proof enough" Atemu roared as he pointed to Yugi's side. Aknamkaden looked over at his son to question his but when his eyes fell upon the scar on the small boy's side. "Okay Laxin, I sentence you to a life in our dungeon and you will never be a slave owner again" Aknamkaden yelled before he waved his hand for the guards to take him away.

Yugi looked up at Atemu with a sad smile on his face. "Thank you" he whispered before he let the tears flow down his face. Atemu shook his head and wrapped his arms around the crying boy with a sigh. "Oh Yugi."

-Line-

Sorry it's short but it's late and I'm running on no sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

I do not own yugioh!

-Line-

Yugi walked around the gardens just lost in his thoughts. So much has happened over the past few weeks. He and Joey had been taken away from their slave owners, brought to the castle, and Yugi had fallen helplessly in love with the prince. But Atemu didn't have to know that.

He groaned and sat down on one of the stone benches. "I do love him right? This is love….isn't it? "

"You love who?" Yugi jumped at the voice and looked up into the crimson eyes of Atemu. "uhhh I….I…."

Atemu smiled. "Oh never mind Yugi. I wanted to talk to you." H joined yugi on the bench and turned his gaze to the stars.

"You know Atemu. When my mom died she told me that whenever I was alone just to look up at the stars and that one…" He paused to point up at the biggest star twinkling in the sky. "Right there was her looking after me."

Atemu smiled and nodded. "I know, my brother, mother, and grandpa are up there right now. I haven't chosen the star for each of them but I know they're up there somewhere."

Yugi looked over at Atemu and raised an eyebrow. "you had a brother?"

"Yeah, a twin brother. His name was Yami. He and my mother died in a assignation attempt when we were five. They really were targeting my father, but they ended up getting my mother and brother instead. Here this is him." Atemu took the picture out of the pocket on his robe and handed it to Yugi who stared at it.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Well I guess I can't be sorry for you my sister was killed when we first went into the car of Laxin"

Atemu's attention was turned from his own sorrow to Yugi at the mention of this. "You had a sister?"

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Yumi. She was seventeen at the time. She was so weak that she couldn't do the work the other women and girls did. Maybe it was because she never took care of herself because she gave everything we had to eat to me. She said I was born for something and that she wanted me to find out what that something was. I used to fall asleep in some random places because of her singing. It would calm me and take my mind off of what trouble we were in. Finally it got so bad that we had to turn to Laxin. Really it was no better. I watched them whip her until there was nothing left of her back. They left her thereafter. Being her brother I ran over to her. She told me 'yugi you were born for something, I want you to find out what that is and let me know.' She died with a smile on her face and a firm grip on my hand. That's when Joey had come over to me and comforted me. We became friends after that because the same thing had happened to his sister. Serenity was her name."

Yugi's eyes were shining with tears at the end of his story. He looked down at his neck and pulled his locket out from under his robe. "Here" He opened the small gold locket up and showed it to Atemu.

"It's my sister and mom. And Joey. The three people who ever even cared enough to notice me." Yugi looked up at Atemu and smiled. "Maybe I should out your picture in there."

Atemu looked down at Yugi's smiling face. "You really mean that?"

Yugi nodded and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. "Of course I do Atemu."

They stayed like that for hours just staring up at the stars.

"Yugi."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

-Line-

Okay that's it for this one. Yea too short! I lost the outline for this one and I've been working really hard on my other stories. But I like the ending anyway.

Review.


End file.
